bongo_and_the_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweece Meesely
Sweece Meesely is a young scout of the Zorendal Empire that was apprehended by Bongo and the Boys. He is the sole survivor of the siege upon Lokryn's Academy. For a short time the scout worked among The Skyfoogle's crew, who mistreated him when The Boys were absent. During his time spent working on the Foogle, the troubled young man was kept under the close scrutiny of Bongo himself. The goliath believed that he could rehabilitate the scout. The siege upon Lokryn's Academy Searching for any information they could find regarding The Itholids, Bongo and the Boys boarded The Skyfoogle and set sail to the ancient library known as Lokryn's Academy. They reached the Academy under the cover of night, and found that the place was occupied by a squadron of Zorendal scouts. A one-sided battle ensued, in which The Skyfoogle rained cannonballs down upon the Academy. The scouts were young and inexperienced in battle, thus they proved to be no match for the might of The Boys. After Klistmar cast the spell Fly upon him, Skimp soared down to the Academy. Wielding his rapier and dagger, the rogue massacred the scouts in a feverish rage, losing himself in the vicious bloodshed. He soared from one tower of the Academy to another, slaughtering everyone that stood in his path. The novice scouts could do nothing to stop the ratfolk's rampage. At last there was but a single scout left. Having just witnessed all his comrades be eviscerated before his eyes, the young man was deeply traumatized. Rather than finish him off, Skimp captured the scout and soared back to The Skyfoogle with him as his prisoner. After some debate, it was decided that the scout would remain on the Foogle to work. The scout had fallen into a catatonic state, and thus could not tell The Boys his name. The Boys unanimously settled on calling the young man "Sweece Meesely" and promptly put him to work repairing the damage The Skyfoogle had sustained during the siege. As time passed, Bongo began attempting to rehabilitate the disturbed scout, who had fallen into a suicidal depression. Whenever Sweece Meesely was in a particularly foul mood, Bongo would offer him a freshly uprooted sapling, the druid proclaiming himself to be "The Tree Man". After returning from their latest adventure, The Boys were shocked when they could not find Sweece anywhere aboard the Foogle. After an extensive search, they discovered the young man below deck in the cargo hold, his wrists tightly bound to a post with rope. The scout had not been fed for days, and had been beaten mercilessly. Bongo flew into a mad rage, releasing Sweece and ordering every member of the crew to stand before him. After a vehement interrogation, Bongo found the man responsible for Sweece's torture. The man claimed that Sweece had attempted to randomly stab him, and that was his reason for tying him to the post. In his anger Bongo telekinetically lifted the man into the air and sent him flying straight into the closet of Kawkrookitar. The man was subsequently devoured by the tengu some time later. Sweece's story came to a close when Bongo and the Boys traveled to the lands of Tibet. After defeating Sensei Cooper and liberating Tibet from the Woodsmen, The Boys decided to leave Sweece Meesely there, hoping that the young man might finally find peace. Following James Hurley's orders, a group of pandafolk monks were to accompany Sweece at all times to ensure his safety, and to teach him the ways of Tibet. Giving the lad one final sapling, Bongo The Tree Man bade him farewell.